Daydream Doctor
Daydream Doctor is an episode from the seventh season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis When Orson's obsession with books almost leads to the weasel stealing the farm's chickens, he seeks the guidance of psychiatrist, Edward R. Furrow. Plot Orson begins reading a book about laying on a tropical beach shore and imagines himself in the setting. A hula pig comes by and she warns him about the weasel. It turns out to be Roy in reality telling him that the weasel is stealing chickens, and they hurry off to stop him. As the weasel begins to make his escape, he finds a shack for a rent-a-car business which turns out to be a catapult to launch him right into a mountain while Roy gets the chickens back. Orson confronts Bo about not guarding the chickens. Bo tells him it was not his turn yet. Orson checks the schedule and finds out he was supposed to be guarding them and forgot. The weasel comes across Edward R. Furrow and he offers his psychiatric assistance on his obsession with chickens. The result is that the weasel was raised to steal chickens with determination and he continues to pursue his dream and make his mother proud. After he leaves, Orson contemplates on his obsession with books and fantasizing and comes across Edward who offers to help him out. As the chickens return to their coop, Bo and Roy discuss who will stand guard. Roy says they will flip a coin. Heads will mean Bo stands guard, while tails will mean Roy takes a nap. Bo disagrees and suggests heads, Roy takes a nap, tails, Bo stands guard. It comes up tails, so Bo stands guard. The weasel comes by disguised as a chicken and tricks Bo into letting him in. Soon, he clears out the entire coop again. Orson discusses his book issues with Edward and how his imagination seems to draw anyone else into it. Edward suggests that he hypnotize Orson and dig deeper into his psyche about the problem. Orson does not believe in hypnosis until he falls asleep and Edward wakes him up, causing him to talk about his imagination. This brings all sorts of things he read to life, such as him as a sheriff, a gorilla, and a boat. They all chase after the weasel. When Roy notices the unusual occurrences around, he runs to see what is happening. Orson continues about many books he read with the characters coming to life. The weasel believes that what Edward told him has to do with him being guilty about stealing chickens. Roy checks on Bo and Bo tells him everything is alright. The weasel returns the chickens, vowing never to steal anymore and leaves. Edward brings Orson out of the trance and Orson, having no recollection of what he said and did, believes nothing happened. Edward asks about the book on trains and Orson wonders how he knew. The weasel runs by with a train chasing after him and Edward answers in the form of a pun. Characters Main characters *Orson Pig *Edward R. Furrow *Weasel Major characters *Bo Sheep *Roy Rooster Minor characters *Abraham Lincoln *Binky the Clown *Moby Dick *Garfield Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7